malaysianhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysian High
''Malaysian High is an upcoming American comedy series following the high school lives of animals. It is first teased in September 2, 2018 Premise The series is set on a high school called Sekolah Di Haiwan, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities Characters The first characters are teased in September 2, 2018. * Farah Fly (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A bright and bubbly fly who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. * Aaron Skunk (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A skunk who loves music from the school and he was a new action. *Mina Macaw (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A fashionable macaw who loves a fashion designing to wear and she is a fashion designer. *Hadi Duckling (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A cute duckling who enjoys to play games for TV and he went to the arcade and funzones. *Farzana Busybee (voiced by Katleen Barr) - A bee who knows for every thing from everyone she loves somebody. *Faiz Frog (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - A wild frog who knows pays for money of drinks and never fails. *Hakim McKitty (voiced by Marc Thompson) - An enthusiastic cat loves to make skateboards and roller skates forever than him, he is a good game. *Nordania Owl (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - A great horned owl who always smile for the photoshoot from everyone. *Hafizah Vanderquack (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A fancy white duck who she is the fashion designer and really fashionable. *Syafi Ant (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - A friendly ant who knows every day he never gets off for the day. *Iszaq Monarch (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A cowardly butterfly who always freak out in unecessary times. *Haziqah Scrub-jay (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A sweet scrub-jay who makes a rockstar she is the rock n roll for high school and she plays a new music. *Ameerah Shellson (voiced by Tara Strong) - A gothic and moody turtle who is the gothic princess and gloomy vampire night. *Aqil Bulldog (voiced by Garry Chalk) - A miserable bulldog who is the best way of the puppy and pet from dog house. *Amanda Bullfinch (voiced by Chantal Strand) - A cool girl who enjoys a new fashion designs of clothes vintage to shopping mall. *France McBeaver (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An adventurous beaver who always take science experiements and inventions he studied science and hated scary movies. *Alyssa Woodpecker (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A studious woodpecker who needs a school for high grades and really wins. *Syabil Squirrel (voiced by Michael Huang) - A captain squirrel who knows he wants to attack vintage the sea ot the boat he is a pirate. Cast Main * Erin Fitzgerald as Farah Fly * Jessica DiCicco as Mina Macaw * Kathleen Barr as Farzana Busybee * Ariel Winter as Hafizah Vanderquack * Andrea Libman as Haziqah Scrub-jay Recurring * Samuel Vincent as Aaron Skunk * Tony Anselmo as Hadi Duckling * Ian James Corlett as Faiz Frog * Marc Thompson as Hakim McKitty * Alanna Ubach as Nordania Owl * Sam Lavagnino as Syafi Ant * Tom Kenny as Iszaq Monarch * Tara Strong as Ameerah Shellson * Garry Chalk as Aqil Bulldog * Chantal Strand as Amanda Bullfinch * Dee Bradley Baker as France McBeaver * Tabitha St. Germain as Alyssa Woodpecker * Michael Huang as Syabil Squirrel Additional voices * Mandy Moore * Britt McKillip * Janyse Jaud * Chiara Zanni * Terry Klassen Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Ian James Corlett and Kathleen Barr, who previously voiced Paulie and Nelly from the fellow Movie, Tom and Jerry. ** The series also reunited Alanna Ubach, Imelda from the 2017 film, Coco * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Farah bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. ** Haziqah bears some resemblance to Emmy from Dragon Tales. ** Farzana bears some resemblance to Nelly from Tom and Jerry Gallery Confirmed Farah and Aaron.png|Farah and Aaron